


The Young Sirens and a billionaire bat.

by Stupidcolouredcube



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: AU, Batman - Freeform, Brotp, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Gotham, Gotham AU, Gotham City Sirens, Gotham Sirens AU, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Other, Teen Harley Quinn, Young Batman, dc, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stupidcolouredcube/pseuds/Stupidcolouredcube
Summary: Young Bruce Wayne didn’t really need any more chaos in his life. He didn’t need another person trying to kill him, he didn’t need his girlfriend throwing herself into the chaos of Gotham’s underworld, and he certainly didn’t need his newest and only friend to be the daughter of an Arkham doctor, and also conveniently insane.Bruce Wayne didn’t need a lot of things that he got. But to be fair, Alfred Pennyworth probably needed them even less.





	1. Chapter 1

Some random, upbeat Beatles song was blaring from Bruce Wayne’s garage. Normally, this would have been concerning, as both he and Alfred were in the kitchen. But given recent circumstances...  
“TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!” Bruce yelled. Nothing changed.   
“How is it that this keeps happening? Do you just attract crazy?” Alfred asked.  
“Shut up...” Bruce groaned, and headed out to the garage with a cup of the blackest coffee Alfred had ever seen.   
Opening the door, the music was somehow twice as loud. Grumbling, he walked over to the record player and switched it off.   
“Hey!” Yelled a voice from underneath one of Bruce’s cars.   
“Quinn, this is still my house.”  
Quinn emerged from under the car, frowning. Her dirty blond hair was covered in... Bruce would have said dirt if she hadn’t just been under a car.   
“Come on, it wasn’t even that loud.” Quinn complained.   
Bruce opened his mouth to retaliate, but decided it wasn’t even worth it. “You still don’t live here.”  
“Well, forgive me if I prefer staying here to living at fucking Arkham.”  
“Language-“  
“I mean, seriously! Crazy people never stop talking you know. Even when no ones listening.”  
“You don’t say.” Bruce said, turning back towards the door. “What are you doing in here anyways?”  
“Oh, I was trying to see if I could hot wire your car.”  
That got Bruce’s attention. “You were what?”   
“I figured it might come in handy. You know, with you insisting on almost dying every other day.”  
“I’m not almost dying, it’s perfectly safe.” Brice insisted.   
“Sure it is.” Quinn said, patting him on the back exactly where he’d been shot one week before.   
Bruce winced.   
“Come on, we should go do something fun before someone in this godforsaken town decides to blow up a building.”   
“Don’t you have to go to school?” Brice asked, desperate not to be dragged to another of the places Quinn found “fun”.  
“It’s Saturday, Bruce.” Quinn said, as she skipped out of the garage towards the front door.   
Alfred gave Bruce a look as he followed her.   
“What? She’s basically my best friend, as sad as that is.” Bruce said, smiling despite how annoying she could be.   
“Correction, only friend. Nobody else wants to deal with your bullshit.” Quinn corrected. “And Selina doesn’t count.”  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang. All three of them froze.   
Bruce could think of about a dozen villains he’d pissed off recently that were polite enough to ring the doorbell.   
Alfred opened the door, butchers knife in hand for safety, to reveal Detective Gordon. He put the knife down immediately.   
“Jimmy! How the hell are ya!” Quinn exclaimed.   
“Good morning, Detective.” Bruce added.   
Gordon almost laughed at the difference. “‘Morning.”  
“What brings you here?” Alfred asked.   
“Please tell me it’s cause nothing bad happened for one day? And that’s such a huge miracle you needed to tell us?” Quinn said.   
“Sadly, the opposite. Jeremiah Valeska has been spotted in the Narrows.”  
“DARN IT!” Quinn swore.   
“We’re trying to capture him, but you might want to be on high alert.”   
“Absolutely. We’ll be careful.” Bruce promised. Quinn nodded whole heartedly.   
Gordon didn’t believe them for a second, but he decided not to push it. “Well, if you need anything, you have my number.”   
“Thanks Jimbo. Now if you’ll excuse me, we don’t want to be late.” Quinn said, grabbing Bruce’s arm and dragging him out the door.   
Jim and Alfred watched them hurry down the driveway. “How long do you think it’ll take them to go after him?” Jim asked.   
“Bold of you to assume that’s not where they’re going right now.” Alfred responded. 

“So, where should we start?” Quinn asked.   
“Jerome had a few hideouts in the Narrows, we should check there first.”  
“Which ones Jerome?”  
“Crazy brother.”  
“Right.”


	2. How the bat met the harlequin: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did Bruce Wayne meet Harleen Quinzel? It’s quite a story, actually. One that span so two chapters, in fact.

Bruce Wayne had been forced into another charity ball. Old millionaires chatted over ridiculously expensive food and drinks while their child gossiped.  
Bruce was somewhere in the middle. None of the adults took him seriously, which was fine, because he wanted nothing to do with most of them anyways. But he definitely wasn’t about to go back to hanging out with Tommy Elliot.  
Mostly, he stayed to the side, greeting people he didn’t know nor care about but who were apparently associated with his company.  
This time, though, something changed.  
“Bruce! Great to see you!” Said a man Bruce was sure he’d never met. “Allow me to introduce myself. I’m Harold Quinzel, the head psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. I’ve heard a lot about you.”  
Bruce smiled politely, though in truth, he would rather not have been thinking about Arkham.  
The man kept talking, despite Bruce’s obvious lack of engagement. “I’d like to introduce you to my daughter, Harleen.”  
Harleen Quinzel was a short, blonde girl who was obviously a bit younger than Bruce. She was wearing impractically tall heels, a frilly dress and pigtails that made her look younger than she already was. And by the look on her face, her outfit definitely had not been her idea. She looked stiff, and her smile was very obviously fake.  
“Lovely to meet you.” She curtsied, and Bruce nearly laughed. She obviously had no idea what she was doing.  
“Likewise.” Bruce responded politely.  
“I’ll leave you two.” The man said, leaving Bruce alone with this girl.  
Once her father was out of earshot, she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed.  
“I take it you hate these things as much as me?” Bruce joked.  
“More, I guarantee.” Harleen sighed. She looked over at her dad. “I really don’t get why he has to drag me to all this shit.”  
“They think if they bring their children, the people they’re trying to align with will let their guards down.” Bruce guessed.  
“Probably. It’s all about the money for these people, isn’t it?”  
“And power.”  
“Exactly.” She looked around. “Where are your parents?”  
Bruce tensed. He should’ve been used to these questions by now, but most of Gotham knew about the infamous Wayne murders. Nobody ever really mentioned his parents to him.  
“They’re dead.” He answered bluntly, his demeanor changing instantly. No use avoiding it.  
Harleen grimaced. “I was supposed to know that, wasn’t I?”  
Bruce forced a small laugh and nodded. He decided not to make things more awkward than they had to be.  
Harleen looked really embarrassed.  
“Sorry. If you can’t tell, I’m kinda new to all this.”  
“You get used to it.” Bruce promised.  
One of the millionaire kids started yelling at another, and they turned to watch for a moment. Bruce wasn’t one for drama, but it was the most interesting thing to happen all night.  
“Wanna get out of here? Do something fun?” Harleen asked suddenly.  
Bruce remembered a very similar interaction earlier in his life. “No thanks, I don’t drink.”  
“Who said anything about drinking? Adrenaline is much more fun. Come on.”

Bruce didn’t know this girl. It was honestly very likely she was working with someone who wanted to kill him. He should not have gone with her.  
But, in his defense, he was very bored. 

<•><•><•><•>

Harleen led Bruce to the rooftop, which wasn’t unusual for him. But of course, this sheltered rich girl didn’t know that. He had to act like he’d never seen the city like this before.  
He took a moment to look out over the city. He had to admit, it was beautiful. Even knowing what happened on those streets, it was hard not to marvel at the sparkling lights.  
He looked back at the girl. She was already on the next building, holding her heels in one hand and throwing her hair into a more comfortable looking ponytail with the other.  
“If you get all sappy, I’m ditching you.” She warned as Bruce made his way to the edge of the roof facing the next building over. He jumped to the next building with ease.  
“Hey, look at that. You can jump two feet.” Harleen said sarcastically. “Congratulations.”  
Bruce laughed a little as this random girl went back over to the ledge, peering over it.  
Bruce looked over as well, in time to see Harleen drop her heels directly into a dumpster below.  
“Bullseye!”  
“So this is your idea of adrenaline?” Bruce asked.  
“Are you kidding me? This is just how we’re getting there.” And with that, she raced, barefoot, across the roof to the next building, and the next, and the next. She didn’t hesitate, and Bruce wondered how many times she had done this.  
<•><•><•><•>  
If about twenty minutes, they reached the edge of the city. Harleen was a little out of breath, but still incredibly energetic. There were still more buildings in every direction but one.  
Harleen made her way over to the fire escape, dropping a few feet onto it.  
“There are more buildings you know.” Bruce said, assuming she wasn’t going in the direction where there weren’t any.  
“Not where we’re going.” Harleen said.  
Bruce’s stomach dropped. Because if she was serious, they were headed directly towards Arkham Asylum.  
He followed her down the fire escape. “Harleen, you’re not serious-“  
She stopped dead and whirled around. “It’s Quinn. Harleen sounds ridiculous.” And then she turned around and kept walking. “Anyways, it’s not that dangerous. I live there.”  
Bruce looked incredulous. “You WHAT?!”  
“My dads the head shrink, so I love there.” Quinn said, reaching the end of the fire escape and dropping to the ground.  
“Gotham’s worst criminals live there!”  
“You think I don’t know that? They never shut up! ‘Ooh, I’m a murderer! I’ve killed a bunch of people! I strike fear into the hearts of Gotham!’ Do you know how often I hear that, Wayne? Daily.”  
Bruce was quite surprised, to say the least. He followed her up to the old, creepy asylum. Instead of heading towards the front gates, she headed around the back and climbed over the outer wall.  
“You coming?” She asked, once she’d gotten to the top and realized Bruce hadn’t followed.  
He hesitated, but eventually nodded and followed her up and over the wall.  
Quinn led them in through a back door, and through the hall with some of the more dangerous criminals.  
Bruce spotted two adjacent cells: one held someone crouched over a toilet wearing a bid, the other, a man with a newspaper top hat sitting in the corner with something covering his mouth.  
“Hi Crane.” Quinn greeted the hooded figure as they passed. He didn’t respond. Top hat stood and headed towards the door. “Bye Tetch.” Quinn said, before he could say anything to them.  
Bruce looked utterly shocked. “You do know who they are, right?”  
“Yup. They’re basically harmless here though. Crane doesn’t have my more of that fear gas, and we put a muzzle on Tetch.”  
“Then what was Crane doing?”  
“Oh, he wanted to make more fear gas, so he gave me a list of ingredients. I switched a few of the labels of a couple of spices and gave him those.”  
“Can’t he tell the difference?”  
“With that ridiculous mask? Nope.”  
They passed another cell, and Brice shivered even walking past it.  
“Hey Fries.” Quinn said as she passed.  
“Hey kid. Ditch the party again?” Victor Fries asked.  
“Yup. Dropped the shoes off a roof into a dumpster.”  
“Classic.”  
Bruce didn’t even question it this time.  
They walked in silence for a little while, though not particularly trying to be quiet as Quinn had promised the guards didn’t care what she was doing, until Bruce worked up the courage to ask something.  
“Is Jeremiah Valeska in here?” Bruce asked.  
“Valeska?” Quinn thought for a moment. “I don’t know. He comes and goes, really. I could check for you, but I don’t think I could get even close to where he is. Even I’m not allowed to go down there.”  
“So you’re allowed around Jervis Tetch, but not Jeremiah Valeska?” Bruce confirmed.  
“Yup. Everyone’s super weird around that guy.” Quinn said, as if it was some kind of mystery why. As if he hadn’t blown up a good chunk of the city.  
They reached Quinn and her father’s little are of the asylum before long. Quinn ducked into her bedroom to change.  
“Are you sure it’s safe for you guys to be living here?” Bruce asked, looking around at old family photos and such.  
“I don’t know. Probably. Most of the people here would love to get their hands on my dad, but I think most of them like me.” She said.  
“Even Valeska.”  
“Who’s to say. Never met the guy.”  
She emerged from her room in a t shirt and shorts.  
“So, want to go back to the party now, billionaire boy?”  
Before Bruce could speak, an alarm went off somewhere down the hall.  
“Is that normal?” Bruce asked. But he could tell before she answered, by the look on her face, that it definitely wasn’t.


End file.
